Chocolate
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: Mezcla de chocolate, tomates, aceite como lubricante, un Antonio uke y un pésimo summary ! xD pasen y lean..


**Chicas! Aquí les traigo un Lemmon *yaoi por supuesto* de otra de mis parejas favoritas de Hetalia… S. Italy x Spain. Pero.. Siempre me pregunto.. Por que hay tantos fics en los que ponen a Lovino uke.. ?**

**Me harte, así que decidí ukear a Antonio.. XD**

**Disfrútenlo… **si se atreven a leerlo****

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene escenas sexuales fuertes *entre hombres*, lenguaje obsceno y… un ****cursi**** final feliz. **cliché****

**¡QUEDAS ADVERTIDA!**

**Nota: Lady Lemmon no tendrá la culpa si tienes una hemorragia nasal y arruinas tu teclado nuevo.**

— LOVILOOOOOOVE ! —

— ¡INFELIZ, BASTARDO, PERVERTIDO! ¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! —

—Vale, vale… pero.. No te pongas así… — suspiro. — Solo quiero que me ayudes en algo… —

Lovino se acerco, para luego recostarse en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres bastardo? —

— ¿Me alcanzarías los tomateees~? — musito con los ojos brillantes y entrelazando los dedos.

— ¿TOMATES? ¡PERO SI ESTAS COCINANDO UN PASTEL… …DE CHOCOLATE! —

—Y…? —

— ¡No puedes ponerle tomates a un pastel de chocolate! —

—Vamos! Solo pásamelos y ya…—

—No lo hare! Se los pondrás al pastel! — Lovino tomo la canasta en sus brazos y la alejo de Antonio.

— ¡Que me los dees! — grito el español, antes de forcejear con el italiano.

En esto, uno de los tomates sale volando y cae en el chocolate, salpicando por todos lados y llenando el rostro de Lovino de la mezcla.

— ¡UPS! — se llevo las manos a la boca de forma "dramática" —Déjame ayudarte… —

Antonio se acerco a Lovino, acorralándolo contra el mesón en donde se encontraban los ingredientes. Lentamente lamio el chocolate de los labios de Lovino antes de que este, lo tomara y comenzara a besarlo apasionadamente.

—Mmm.. Lovi.. Sabes delicioso… — musito Antonio en el cuello del italiano. El cual se encontraba extremadamente sonrojado. (**Y lleno de chocolate**)

—Humm… creo que tú también tienes chocolate… —

— ¿Eh? ¿En donde? —

—Aquí… — musito Lovino mientras esparcía chocolate en los labios y el cuello de Antonio. — ¡pero, que torpe soy! déjame limpiarte…— _**bueno, creo que pueden usar el chocolate para algo mejor que el pastel.**_

El español rio torpemente mientras que Lovino lo besaba con lujuria.

—Deja de reírte imbécil… — gruño en su boca.

— ¡Hay Lovi! Tu siempre tan... TSUNDERE! —

Lovino prosiguió con el trabajo de "limpiar" a España. Bajando lentamente por su cuello, lamiéndolo, saboreando el dulce sabor del chocolate mesclado con el sabor de su cuerpo, dejándole chupones y alguna que otra mordidita. Provocando que el español se estremeciera y gimiera levemente.

— ¡Pero mira nada mas! Hay chocolate en tu camisa, seria prudente ponerla en agua no…? — murmuro mientras le sacaba la camisa y la arrojaba por la ventana.

El italiano hundió sus dedos en la mezcla de chocolate y trazo una larga línea empezando en el pecho y terminando en el ombligo de Antonio. Puso sus dedos en la boca del español, dejando que este también lo saboreara un poco antes de lamer nuevamente el chocolate de su cuello, bajando lentamente por el trazo que había dibujado en su pecho y terminando en su ombligo, esparció un poco mas de chocolate, pero esta vez en su camisa.

—Oh! LoviLove… tu camisa! Yo te ayudo vale? — inmediatamente Antonio le saco la camisa y adivinen que… el SI la puso en el fregadero…

Lovino se esparció un poco de chocolate en el pecho y Antonio, gustoso, comenzó a lamerlo, bajando… y cuando llegó al borde del pantalón abrió dos de los botones y lamió entrando un poco. Lovino quedo con ansias de más. El italiano podría romper su pantalón con su gran erección. ****sip, así de caliente estaba****

Antonio fue quitando los botones del pantalón, tocándolo por encima de ellos, provocando que el italiano gruñera, pidiéndole más.

—Maldición…— escupió entre jadeos.

Antonio rio.

—Déjame probarte— mascullo sonrojado, mientras echaba un poco de chocolate a su erección luego, bajó su boca para lamerlo. El italiano no podía negarse, le gustaba, y respiraba deprisa por la excitación.  
>Primero lo lamió despacio, pero pronto se lo metió en su boca y su lengua no paraba de moverse alrededor, mientras que con su mano tomaba la base.<p>

Lovino no podía pensar cuando hacía eso, era como si todo su cuerpo se concentrara en lo que su boca hacía. Bajo su mano y la puso en su cabeza, marcando el ritmo, y el lo miró sin dejar de lamerlo.

—Me vendré…— gimió roncamente el italiano.

—No lo harás.. — le contesto Antonio mientras apretaba la base de su sexo en un intento de que el italiano no se viniera en su boca…

Repitiendo esta acción en dos oportunidades. Evitando que el menor se viniera, el deseaba que cuando lo hiciera fuera lo mas placentero para ambos.

—Ya es suficiente… es hora de cambiar de posición…— musito Lovino entre sonoros jadeos.

—Lo que pidas mi LoviLove… — El español sonrió ante la cara de molestia del italiano.

Lovino se fijo en la cocina… ¿Qué podría usar como _**lubricante**_?

—Ya se…— mascullo mientras se acercaba a unos estantes, en busca del _**aceite**_. Tomo el envase, lo destapo y derramo una gran parte de su contenido en sus manos, para luego tomar su pene italiano y manosear su miembro entero, lubricándolo. —Espero que estees listo para esto…— mascullo mientras se acercaba a Antonio quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa ****la cena esta servida Lovii!**.**

Sin decir nada más le arranco los pantalones (**literalmente**) y procedió a penetrarlo sin preparación alguna. Levantando una de las piernas del español para posicionarla sobre su hombro.

—¡! — el español no pudo evitar soltar un gritito algo ronco.

Lovino sin decirle nada comenzó a embestirlo con brutalidad mientras que Antonio gemía. Las caderas del italiano comenzaron a tomar ritmo, entrando y saliendo.

— ¡AY! ¡LOVIII! — gimió. — mas adentro, MAS! —

—Ya cállate imbécil... Puedo pararme ahora mismo y marcharme a ver yaoi o a hacer algo mejor… — no era cierto, el seria incapaz de dejar a su Antonio en aquellas condiciones.

Hundió su sexo aun más profundo dentro del español, si es que esto es posible. Mientras lo besaba con furia y deseo, soltándolo únicamente para respirar. Antonio jadeaba excitado, mientras usaba ambas manos para levantarse a si mismo y aferrarse al cuello de Lovino, quedando cara a cara. Antonio respiraba pesadamente a medida que Lovino mordía sus orejas suavemente para luego bajar y morder su hombro.

—Vamos LoviLove… eso es todo lo que tienes? — pregunto entre jadeos.

Lovino se había excitado aun más. Si el quería mas. **Se lo daría.**

El italiano acorto aun mas el poco espacio que había entre ellos, embistiendo con fuerza y brutalidad al español.

—Esta vez si me vengo y no podrás evitarlo…— mascullo entre pesados jadeos.

Lovino dio unas últimas brutales embestidas antes de venirse dentro de Antonio, y este lo hizo sobre su vientre.

Antonio cayó rendido sobre la mesa, y Lovino cayó agotado, sentándose en el suelo. Ambos con la respiración agitada aun, intentando recobrarse del bruto esfuerzo.

Antonio se levanto jadeando, bajo de la mesa para sentarse al lado del italiano en el suelo.

—Te amo Lovi…— le susurro al oído antes de recostarse. Lovino no quería que se durmiera en el suelo, así que lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo al cuarto, luego de colocarlo sobre la cama el se tendió a su lado.

Antonio dio la vuelta y se aferro al torso desnudo del italiano. Mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello.

—Yo también.. te amo…— musito suavemente, deseando que el español estuviese dormido para que no lo escuchara. — Y más de lo que te imaginas… Aunque siempre… finjo odiarte… no quiero que pienses… que soy débil… pero… aunque los oculte… también tengo sentimientos…—

—Ahora eres YANDERE! — mascullo riendo el español medio dormido.

—¡IDIOTA! —

_**CIAOO**__**!**_

_**Bambinas**__**!**_** ¿Que les pareció?**

**Yo lo ame! **

**AH! Quiero que estén enteradas que este Fic se me ocurrió mientras preparaba un pastel de chocolate… ****_**luego me dio sueño**_******

**Humm… en todo caso.. Esta seria una fantasía mía… Hahahaha **

**Si les gusto dejen reviews! **

**Vamos! No sean tímidas… todo el mundo lee lemmons… ****_**Sobre todo YO**_******

**Además, si me dejas un review… tal vez escribiré mas sobre esta pareja… ****_**o noo...?**_**** **

**Ok.. De todas formas… deja un review.. :D**

**Las quiero! :D**

**¡**_**Amor **__**y **__**Y**__**a**__**o**__**i**__** para todas**_**!**

******_**a la mierda con eso de "paz y amor"**_******

_**Ciao**__**! **_


End file.
